


Watching from the Side-Court

by Bee_Too



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, suga just needs some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Too/pseuds/Bee_Too
Summary: Suga was composed. He knew he was in control of everything but not right now. Not since he started liking Oikawa. His thoughts were a mess and he needed to fix it. He used the most unnecessarily complicated solution, but it worked.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Watching from the Side-Court

**Author's Note:**

> Ello, I wanna give a thanks for Izzy helping me out with this one. I started writing this as a joke for a friend but ended up working on it for some time. Uhh thats it ig. Enjoy!

Sugawara was completely infatuated with a specific brown haired setter. There was the fact that he always saw him first in a crowd. There was also a fact that Oikawa always peaked his interest. It wasn’t even surprising when he realized he found the Aoba Johsai player completely and absolutely attractive. But it hit him like a truck when he found out he liked the guy.

He was confused. There was no reason for him to be this fascinated by him. He initially thought his type were the one who were dependable, cool and pretty vanilla. It didn’t bother him that Oikawa was a guy either. He was confused because Oikawa was nothing he would normally like but then again, Oikawa wasn’t your normal guy. He was hardworking, so hardworking, to the point of injuring his knee. He also was a flirt. Sugawara has often seen him hang around with girls at the venue of the volleyball games. Oikawa also had an awful personality. He was arrogant, annoying, stubborn, and a narcissist. He was pretty, sure, but still awful. He was awful and Suga was awfully obsessed with every little thing he did. Maybe it was the fact that he just showed up out of nowhere and blinded Suga with just… him. 

Suga was composed. He knew he was in control of everything but not right now. Not since he started liking Oikawa. His thoughts were a mess and he needed to fix it. He used the most unnecessarily complicated solution, but it worked. A list of facts about Oikawa.

  1. _He was breathtakingly handsome._



A few months before the Spring tournament, he had a practice match with Seijoh. He was in the same gym as the brunette, so close yet he couldn’t do anything. He didn’t have the courage to speak or approach him. He just watched him from a distance. He was scared to attempt anything because what would he even say. He just watched. That’s all he did. No, he also realized another fact.

_ 2\. Suga can’t talk to Oikawa. Then and even now. _

Sugawara was just minding his own business on a Sunday morning when he saw Oikawa at the market. Oikawa was just choosing some vegetables to buy, but then why did he look so good? It was so surprising how just doing mundane tasks still makes him look like a model. He looked like one of those portrait paintings you can see in a museum, maybe even better. For him to look so amazing, it was impossible for Suga to look away. It was impossible until he saw Iwaizumi talk to Oikawa. They could easily converse without any effort. Oikawa even had a nickname for the guy. “Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan”. It was like an annoying bee buzzing in his ear. It irritated him how he couldn’t even do such small tasks such as walk up to Oikawa while this other man can tease and make contact with him. It made him jealous to a large extent but he had no right to get mad. He hasn’t even talked to Oikawa so what was his place to separate those two. The only thing he was capable of doing is list down yet another fact.

_ 3.Oikawa had so many people to be with. So many people he would choose over Suga. _

There were so many things that reminded Suga of the arrogant setter. First, the color turqouise or anything else in that color spectrum. He was reminded of all the excitement he had when he learned of their practice matches but he was also reminded of the bittersweet contemplations whenever he was playing a match with him. Whenever he sees a “handsome man” as deemed by his teamates, he couldn’t help but think how much more attractive Oikawa was. He thought about Oikawa whenever he saw Kageyama play and how he played so well. He would think of him at night before going to sleep but it eventually lead him to pulling a few all-nighters. He thought about him during class, during practice, during meals. He couldn’t even get a break from him when he slept. Oikawa could just appear in his dreams sparkling so brightly it could blind people. Suga was aware, so, so, so aware of this problem so he just wrote it down.

_ 4.I, Sugawara Koushi, am completely infatuated with a man called Oikawa Tooru. _

He regretted everything. He regretted not being able to do any in those 3 years of high school that he had known Oikawa. Suga is about to graduate with being a wall lizard. He was going to leave high school knowing all he did was watch. He regretted not being able to do anything. He regretted being so weak. He regretted all that time wasted. He regretted falling in love with such an irritating man that he could find no other can match. He regretted having the courage to talk to him now that he can’t. He regretted that it has been a month since Oikawa Tooru died from a car accident. He can’t even observe him much less talk to him anymore. He regretted the closest he has ever been to his fellow setter and third year was during his funeral. He regretted not being able to start anything from his flame that burned his heart. He regretted it all. He regrets that the only thing he could do now was write. Write his regrets. Write his sadness. Write.

_ 5.Oikawa Tooru died in a car accident. He died only knowing Sugawara as Karasuno’s sub-setter. _

Oikawa died while he couldn’t list anything about Suga while Suga could list a whole life with him. A life that was cut short.

**Author's Note:**

> "i hate you >:c  
> why must you make me suffer  
> you keyulled oinkawa ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
> 。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。"  
> -some notes from my beta reader
> 
> sorry but not really sorry


End file.
